The Gravity of Lilies and Stars
by yellow 14
Summary: Sirius Black comforts the grieving widow of James Potter and gains more than he ever expected or wanted. Written for 2012 Hogwarts games Football and HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge.


Disclaimer: You know the drill by now. Surely?

AN: Written for the 2012 Hogwarts games Football and HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge.

By the time of Sirius Black's seventh year, he was no stranger to wild parties and romantic and sexual conquests and one night stands. It was rumoured that he had slept with half the female population of Hogwarts and rumours about his virility and performance were almost superhuman in their descriptions. (The fact that both rumours were exaggerated well out of proportion to what was actually happening was irrelevant, Sirius LIKED the idea of exaggerating his reputation, or as his father once so eloquently put it. "There's no such thing as bad publicity")

Since leaving Hogwarts, Sirius Black had kept up his reputation as a playboy and for Sirius it made a very good way to confuse Death Eaters and his family in one fell swoop.

But then it went all horribly wrong.

It started when Lily had a miscarriage, losing her seven-month-old foetus when a dark curse skimmed her stomach. The Death Eater who had fired the curse discovered to his cost that had been a very bad move indeed and the auror office were still trying to identify the remains of her opponent.

Then James was killed shortly afterwards when a routine search operation went wrong, Lily was devastated even further and Sirius had lost his drive for new conquests, because how could that matter when your best friend was dead?

But as the redheaded woman whose head was currently lying on his naked chest was a testament to, his sex drive and libido were clearly not dead. And judging by the number of times she had screamed with pleasure, nor had he lost his touch. But this redhead was no ordinary redhead, no conquest to be sent on her way with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. No, it was none other than Lily Potter, the widow of his BEST F****** FRIEND! The one who Sirius called a brother in all but name and here he was, F****** HIS WIDOW. He couldn't even claim that they were drunk, that it was a mistake caused by the two of them getting carried away during the victory celebrations as they celebrated Voldemort's downfall at the hands of Neville Longbottom, the boy who lived.

And then there was the small fact that he had somehow managed to fall in love with her.

He wasn't quiet sure precisely when it happened. But one day, sometime in his sixth year, he realised that Lily was more than just a pretty face, but there was no way he would betray James like that and so instead he simply watched from a distance.

The sun peeked through the window and Lily stirred, opening her eyes slightly.

"Good morning Lils," Sirius said in flat voice. "It's a nice day for me to betray the memory of my best f****** friend, isn't it?"

"Sirius…" Lily began, but Sirius was already moving into full flow.

"I just went and s****** my best mates widow, the girl he loved since first year and I took advantage of her!" he raged angrily at himself. "Some mate I am. I should just-"

"Sirius-"

"Why don't I f***** well p*** on his grave to, it wouldn't be any worse than what I did!" he continued, not noticing Lily's attempts to calm him down.

"Sirius-"

"And it's not like we were drunk or cursed or so-"

"SIRIUS!"

With a shout, Lily finally penetrated Sirius's rant and there was a sudden silence.

"Finally," she said with an exasperated sigh. "What is it with you Marauders not listening?"

"It's a gift," Sirius deadpanned with a smirk and Lily continued.

"Sirius, you have been there for me ever since James was killed, far more than anyone else," she paused and looked him in the eye. "Even though you were breaking up inside, you were there for me to rage against and cry on and just about everything else in-between."

"But-"

"And somewhere along the line, I've somehow managed to fall in love with you, you over-noble prat!" Lily paused and Sirius opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, she pressed on. "James would want you to be happy and somehow I can't think of anyone I would rather be happy with than you!"

"But what ab-"

"James is gone!" Lily shouted as tears ran down her cheeks. "I loved him, but we both knew that there was a chance we wouldn't make it through the war and we agreed to let go if it came to it, to be prepared for the worse. Sirius, please tell me do you honestly think James would want us to be alone and miserable when we could be together and happy?"

Sirius frowned. Lily's argument made perfect sense and he knew it. James would hardly have wanted him to be like this after his death. But still, he hesitated. Fortunately he was saved from having to answer by the sound of Remus knocking on the door.

"Sirius. Are you in there Sirius?" Remus asked through the door and Lily quickly pulled a shirt on.

"Yes he's in here," Lily shouted out to him, before giving Sirius a firm look. "I'll come back later, it's clear that me being here is just distracting you."

As Lily walked past Remus he raised an eyebrow.

"You took your sweet time, didn't you?" he said with a smile and Sirius stared at his friend in disbelief.

"You…knew?" he asked in a slightly shocked voice and Remus chuckled.

"You are not as clever at hiding as you think," Remus said with a smirk. "James never realised that you loved her, but I did."

"So that's it then? I just…live happily ever after with Lily because her husband's dead? Is that it then?" Sirius's voice became increasingly hysterical and Remus looked hard at him.

"That's the trouble with you Sirius," Remus said sadly with a shake of his head. "You're writing your tragedy and missing out on living. You need to let it go, because Lily loves you and if you keep up this noble idiot act, you're going to hurt her and James would have hated to see that."

"You're right," Sirius admitted. "I'm going to tell her that."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Remus asked and Sirius chuckled.

"For you to get out of the way," he replied light-heartedly as he ran out after Lily with a smile on his face.


End file.
